


L'enfer sur terre

by Gypse



Category: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: Complete, Dirty Dreams, F/M, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot, Smut, have fun, nothing serious here
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypse/pseuds/Gypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yako s'apprête à rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle tombe sur Neuro, qui lui propose des activités bien différentes des enquêtes qu'ils mènent ensemble.<br/>Plot what plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'enfer sur terre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Je devrais avoir honte mais je n'y arrive pas.

Yako était encore au bureau, à cette heure tardive où le soleil prend une teinte mordoré avant de sombrer de l'autre côté de la terre. Elle rangeait tranquillement quelques dossiers et s'apprêtait à partir. Après tout, il n'y avait plus personne ici, que ce soit Godai ou Akane.  
Mais pour tout dire, elle n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver seule chez elle.

Alors elle s'attardait un peu, dans l'espoir de...de quoi au juste? Peut-être cherchait-elle juste à chasser la sensation si caractéristique de solitude qui s'infiltrait en elle, aussi sournoise qu'une pluie fine et glacée. Elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle aurait voulu rire avec tout le monde, et même avec ce monstre de Neuro, dont elle ne savait pratiquement rien, en fait. C'était un démon provenant des enfers, mais c'était bien tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, hormis sa façon -assez répugnante- de se nourrir.

Bah, il valait mieux rentrer, de toute façon.  
Elle se leva enfin et jeta son sac sur son épaule, s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux. La porte sembla s'ouvrir pour elle, révélant la silhouette caractéristique de Neuro.

"Tiens, tu es encore là? Quelle esclave zélée, lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.  
Yako s'apprêtait à protester lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

  
-Je...j'allais partir, bredouilla-t-elle, rendue confuse par cette soudaine proximité.

  
\- Vraiment? susurra-t-il à son oreille. Lentement, il l'obligea à reculer, avançant vers elle d'un pas sûr et décidé. Yako se heurta finalement au bureau, rougissante. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait, à la fin?

  
\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux? l'interrogea-t-elle d'un ton colérique, tout en détournant le regard. Pourquoi était-il si proche d'elle, tellement qu'elle ressentait la chaleur provenant de son corps. Il se pencha alors, l'incitant à s'appuyer contre le bureau.

  
\- Il me semblait que tu voulais en savoir plus sur moi. Avant qu'elle ne proteste, il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de parler. Je pourrais te faire visiter les enfers, commença-t-il d'un ton léger. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu ôtes tes vêtements. Les objets provenant de ce monde attire trop l'attention. Tout comme ton odeur, nota-t-il, comme s'il venait juste de s'en souvenir. Le fait que tu sois vierge n'aide pas non plus, finit-il dans un soupir ennuyé.

  
\- Que...Quoi? fit-elle stupidement lorsqu'il la relâcha.

  
\- Mais je peux aisément remédier à tout ça. Son regard, plus trouble qu'à l'ordinaire, détrompait grandement le ton serein qu'il employait. Yako chercha à s'échapper mais le bureau la bloquait. De toute façon, comment aurait-elle pu lutter contre un démon, songea-t-elle brièvement, alors que la peur la paralysait. Il la prit dans ses bras et délicatement, l'assit sur le bureau.

  
\- Neuro... murmura-t-elle, tu ne vas pas...Tu dis ça pour plaisanter, pas vrai?  
\- Yako...Tu le crois vraiment? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix grave. Elle chercha à se débattre mais la main chaude de Neuro remonta alors le long se cuisse, la faisant frissonner. Il était tout contre elle, désormais et son corps ferme se pressait contre elle d'une façon...agréable, en réalité.

  
Il l'embrassa alors dans le cou, tandis que ses mains habiles remontaient le long de ses cuisses, caressant ses hanches, la maintenant fermement contre son bassin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle comprit ce qui était si dur contre sa cuisse.  
La jolie blonde sursauta lorsque le démon glissa une main dans son cou, l'attirant à elle pour l'embrasser. C'était soudain mais sensuel, un peu brutal, nota-t-elle avec détachement, alors qu'il lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne put s’empêcher de s’agripper à son torse, approfondissant ainsi le contact alors que sa main gauche venait caresser timidement la mâchoire de Neuro.

  
Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il lui ôte sa chemise d'une main, d'un geste expert, l'autre glissant entre ses cuisses, rencontrant sa culotte.  
Yako poussa alors un gémissement étranglé alors dans le cou de Neuro, qui sentait étrangement bon et avait la peau si chaude...  
Il la caressa à travers le tissu, faisant de lents mouvement et sourit lorsqu'il sentit l’excitation grandissante de la jeune fille, qui ne pouvait plus contrôler sa respiration qui s'emballait. Celle-ci chercha à se raccrocher à quelque chose et ses bras enlacèrent le torse de Neuro, ses doigts frôlant son dos, ses fesses...Elle les agrippa à pleines mains, alors que le démon poussa un grognement, tout en la reversant violemment contre le bureau. Il se débarrassa alors de sa culotte et en profita pour ôter son soutien-gorge, embrassant ses seins au passage, appréciant leur galbe et la douceur de sa peau.

  
\- Yako... fit-il en haletant. Sa voix rauque semblait l'encourager, alors elle poursuivit son exploration, passant sous la chemise du démon pour trouver son torse imberbe, son ventre et surtout l'intérieur de ses cuisses, pour remonter finalement à ce qui déformait son pantalon...  
Neuro gémissait tout bas, juste contre son oreille, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus.  
La jeune fille se retrouva soudainement nue, tout comme l'homme -ou le démon- au dessus d'elle, nota-t-elle avec intérêt.  
\- Je crois que nous sommes prêt à visiter l'enfer.. commença-t-il avant de l'embrasser, plongeant sur elle tel un prédateur. Elle pouvait le sentir tout contre elle, ce qui suffit à l'exciter encore plus.

  
\- Yako...

  
Le démon ne manqua pas de le remarquer et s'apprêtait à...

\- Yako !

\- Hein, quoi? s'exclama celle-ci, avant de se redresser vivement, se cognant ainsi la tête contre le menton de quelqu'un, qui recula en pestant. La jeune fille s'excusa précipitamment.

  
C'était Godai, qui se tenant le menton, lui dit:

  
\- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, pour dormir.

  
Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, alors? Elle poussa un soupir, soulagée et inquiète en même temps. Comment pouvait-elle rêver de cet abruti et de faire ce genre de ...choses avec lui? Quelle horreur! Elle tenta de se rassurer comme elle pouvait, invoquant le stress des enquêtes et tout autres choses pour expliquer ça. Et puis Freud avait une interprétation tout à fait différente de ce type de rêves, si elle ne se trompait pas.

  
\- Le bureau est sans doute plus confortable qu'un lit, lança nonchalamment une voix si caractéristique, provenant d'un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce.

Yako tourna lentement la tête, l'horreur et la peur se peignant sur son visage.

  
\- Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu appelais Neuro dans ton sommeil. J'espère que ce n'était pas un affreux cauchemar dans lequel il te torturait, plaisanta Godai.  
Le démon en question redressa la tête, quittant sa lecture un instant pour adresser un grand sourire à Yako.

  
Décidément, c'était bel et bien l'enfer sur terre, songea cette dernière, désespérée.


End file.
